Speed Dating
by Crittab
Summary: Edward, Bella and Co. are young, bored, horny, and always on the lookout for new ways to get the blood pumping. Featuring B/E, J/A, R/Em, and Bella's truck. Rated a hard M for smut. AU/AH. My entry for the "Twific Auto Erotica Challenge".


**"Twific Auto Erotica Challenge"**

**Penname:** Cblotnicky/Crittab

**One-shot title**: **Speed Dating**

**Primary characters/vehicle(s):** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper—Bella's Truck

**Disclaimer:** SMeyer owns Twilight and Bella's truck. I just own my sick mind a bus pass.

**_Speed Dating_ **

**(BPOV)**

There are dozens of ways to feel alive, be it jumping out of an airplane, swimming with sharks, or drag racing on deserted streets. There are dozens of ways to get your adrenaline pumping, and living in a small Podunk town, you learn them all.

I've tried my share of adrenaline inducing activities throughout my life, starting in my early teens, and continuing on into my twenties. Now, at 25, I've managed to find the one thing that gets my blood pumping more than anything else. There's not much to do around Forks, so I like to fuck.

Not just fuck though. Fucking is great, but without some sort of externality to make it exciting, it's just fucking. Thankfully, I have a group of friends who are equally as moronic as I am, and between the six of us, we've discovered the best, most exhilarating way to achieve orgasmic bliss—racing down a deserted back road at 60mph (my poor truck's top speed), while fucking hard in the truck bed.

We were 18 when we discovered this particular method of getting a buzz. I wish I could claim we were all on something at the time, since you'd have to be to attempt something so ridiculous as moving-truck fucking, but we weren't. We were just bored, like usual. But sometimes out of boredom comes genius, and that's what we like to believed happened on that day—the day we invented Speed Dating.

It was a normal day, just like any other in Forks. My friends and I were hanging in the bed of my truck, bored as all Hell. The sky was overcast, not even a single ray of sunlight breaking through the seemingly endless ceiling of cloud cover. It wasn't raining, which was a small miracle in our little northern Washington town.

Rosalie sat snugly between Emmett's legs, while he absentmindedly played with her hair. Alice and Jasper had long since checked out of the conversation, and were dry humping on the floor, while Edward and I sat side by side while he and Emmett discussed a variety of fascinating topics, like cars and sports. This was a typical scenario for our little motley crew. We were comfortable with each other to a fault, we'd all seen each others' ladyparts and peens, and we had all, for the most part, fucked each other. Like I said, there wasn't much to do in Forks.

For all intents and purposes, we broke into those three distinct groups. Edward and I had been best friends since infancy, and our being sexual with one another happened organically. Emmett became good friends with Edward in elementary school and soon Jasper and Alice followed suit. When Rosalie was dragged to Forks by her parents she naturally fell in with us because we, like her, couldn't really handle the suffocating small town. We'd never really felt like we needed anyone else once Rosalie was around. Everyone had a partner, everyone had a place, and everyone had a whole host of crazy ideas for how to cure our chronic boredom.

I couldn't help but watch as Jasper's hand moved up and under Alice's shirt, grasping her breast. I'd learned at a fairly early age that I liked to watch, and thankfully, my friends were exhibitionists to the extreme. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, imagining it was Edward's teeth assaulting the flesh as I bit down hard. I heard Alice moan, and my eyes fluttered. Her voice was melodic, and her moans were just plain sexy. Although I didn't consider myself a lesbian, I was firmly attracted to both of my female friends, just as I was to all three of the guys in our group. I couldn't help it, we were all fuckhot, and everyone had their own unique talents.

That day, though, just watching Alice and Jasper grind wasn't doing it for me. It was sexy, don't get me wrong, but a little bit of live porn wasn't really getting the blood pumping in the way I wanted it to. I was horny, without question, but I doubted I would be sated by even the roughest, dirtiest fuck Edward could muster.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture what I wanted to do. This was my method for coming up with brilliant, if reckless activities for us to do as a group. I shut down my conscious and relied on the deep reaches of my mind to tell me what I needed to achieve that heart pounding, blood pumping, head rushing state of euphoria that I loved so much.

Behind my eyelids were a myriad of colours, whizzing by faster than I'd ever gone before. The colours wouldn't take shape, but they told a story nevertheless. I needed speed, intensity, explosions of sensation. I needed something that I hadn't yet experienced.

I opened my eyes once more and tried to make sense of my unconscious. Speed. Intensity. Sensation.

"I have an idea, guys," I said, excited by my discovery. It was definitely something new for us, and knowing my completely fucked up group of friends, I had little doubt that they would give it a shot.

"Thank god," Rosalie exclaimed, abruptly pulling up and away from Emmett, and swatting him when his hands got tangled in her hair. I grinned up at Edward, finding him watching me with a bemused, but sexy crooked grin. God, he was a beautiful male specimen.

"Okay, go with me on this," I said, adjusting myself so I was sitting up a little straighter. Jasper and Alice stopped dry humping and he rolled off of her so they could sit up. I could tell he had a boner. Perfect. "Let's go for a drive."

I was met with five sets of blank stares.

"Please tell me you didn't just interrupt us for that, Bella," Alice said, in the most stern voice she could muster—which still sounded oddly like angels. I chuckled.

"Ahh, but did I interrupt anything?" I watched Alice as her face changed from irritation to a small grin.

"What did you have in mind?"

I explained my plan to them. Much like I anticipated they were up for it. We really were a dumb group of kids.

After some shuffling, Rosalie and Emmett were in the backseat of the truck, while Edward and I were in the front, me behind the wheel.

"You guys ready?" I shouted out the open window. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the bed of the truck waiting for us to start moving.

"Ready, just start slow," Jasper called back. I grinned and slowly started the truck down the long stretch of dirt road. I glanced in my rear-view mirror and saw Jasper cautiously stand up before helping Alice to her feet. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as he pushed her up against the cab and rapidly yanked her pants down.

I returned my eyes to the road, wanting to make sure I kept on a smooth track so as not to throw them off balance.

Our first attempt at Speed Dating went really well. Alice and Jasper both came within seconds, and described the rush as well beyond anything they'd ever experienced, and I had only reached a top speed of 30mph.

After Jasper and Alice took their turn, we went back in the opposite direction while Emmett pounded into Rosalie from behind as we reached 45mph. Rosalie was ready for a second go before we came to a full stop.

It was around 1:30 in the afternoon when Edward and I climbed into the bed of the truck. I watched Emmett climb into the driver's seat, and I offered my customary warning of castration should anything happen to my baby under his care. Edward and I both sat down in the truck, waiting for the trip to start.

Before we had a chance to move, Edward's hands were on me. He had amazing hands. Aesthetically, they were beautiful, with long, slender fingers that felt incredible buried deep inside of me. Edward was a pianist, and he played me like a piano every time he touched me.

He pinned me to the floor with his body, groping me through my shirt while grinding into me. I reached down between us and forced my hand into his pants, taking hold of his erection and pumping it, loving the feeling of it growing in my hand. Watching Edward get hard was one of the sexiest things I'd ever encountered, second only to his face during an orgasm. I loved making him moan and grind against me without consciously meaning to. I loved driving him to new heights. I hoped our attempt at Speed Dating would allow me to give him an experience he wouldn't soon forget.

We rapidly removed our clothing. After Alice and Jasper's trial run, we all decided to be nude before standing up to avoid any disrobing mishaps. Edward rubbed his hard cock against my opening while we lay in the bed, gathering my juices which were flowing freely from anticipation. Just lying in the bed of a moving truck being groped, being rubbed, was doing wonders for my body. I was eager to stand up.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so sexy," Edward moaned into my ear before dipping into me. I widened my legs without hesitation, inviting him in. He pulled out much too quickly for my tastes.

"Quit fucking around and get to it!" I heard Rosalie scream out the window. Edward chuckled, and I felt my coherent thoughts leave me, like always. I'd had a lifetime to get used to his beauty, but I was still just as strongly affected by him as I'd always been.

"I guess we should give this a shot," Edward said, dipping into me once more. I moaned his name, willing him to never leave. Nothing felt the way he felt. Nothing ever would.

"I guess so," I mumbled. He shot me a friendly wink before steadily rising to his feet. When he gained his bearings he reached a hand down to me, helping me up and steadying me. Before I knew what was happening, he turned me away from him, and pinned me against the cab, like Alice and Rose had been before me. I could feel nothing but the wind, which seemed to be picking up as Emmett increased the speed. I felt Edward grind into my backside, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. This was already so much, I couldn't wait to feel him inside of me.

I held on to the cab tight, and Edward's hands grasped on top of mine firmly. I could feel his heat behind me as he leaned down to my ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't remember you own name." I felt myself shiver at the gravelly tone of his voice.

"Promise?" I asked, shouting back over my shoulder. I could feel him chuckle against me before I was overtaken by the sensation of him entering me swiftly from behind. He pulled by backside away from the cab a little to find a better angle, before he began thrusting into me hard.

I couldn't help the grunts that escaped my lips every time he bucked into me. I was so wet, and he slid easily between my folds, reaching the deepest depths and the shallowest, most sensitive areas with each rough stroke. His pelvis pounded against my backside each time he pounded into me. This, combined with the excitement of the ride, made my heart beat faster and harder than I could have ever imagined when I'd suggested this ludicrous activity.

I lowered my head, my eyes stinging from the wind. I held on a little tighter to the cab, before pounding back into Edward, meeting him halfway through each stroke. I could feel the coil in my stomach building faster than it ever had before. It was coming on so fast and so strong that I momentarily doubted my ability to continue to hold onto the truck through my orgasm.

I felt Edward lean over me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. His strokes became shorter, hitting that spot deep inside of me over and over again. I felt his lips on my back and shoulders, before he brought his lips back to my ear.

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet," he moaned, thrusting harder. I moaned, deep and guttural, feeling the vibrations of my own voice in my core. The truck hit a bump, causing Edward to fall harder against me. I was pushed further up onto the cab of the truck so my chest was laid down hard against it, while Edward's chest was resting against my back. I could hear him grunting with each hard stroke. The myriad of sensations were almost too much to handle.

He began to thrust harder, and that tightly wound coil within me began to come apart. I moved my hips in circles against him, and he knew what that meant. He knew my every move, every sound, every gesture. He knew my body better than I did.

He pushed himself as deep into me as he could go and let me grind against him hard, essentially turning himself into a tool for my own pleasure. Edward would often delay his own gratification for my own, and it only made me love him more.

Between the wind, the adrenaline, and Edward buried deep within me, my orgasm came with an incredible force. I felt my legs buckle beneath me, but I was held up by the cab and by Edward's strong arms. My vision went black, with bursts of white. My breathing became laboured, and I could barely get enough oxygen. Every cell was on fire. Every sensation was multiplied tenfold. When Edward began pumping into me again, this time with a renewed vigour, I was taken by surprised as another orgasm swept me quickly, catching me entirely off-guard.

This second orgasm was less intense than the first, but even more exhausting. I felt Edward pound hard into me a few more times before he groaned my name as he came. I could feel his hot cum mixing with my own, dripping out of me and down my leg, as Edward carefully sat back down in the truck, pulling me down with him and wrapping me up tightly in his arms.

I barely noticed as the truck came to a stop. I was too wrapped up in Edward. His lips lazily caressed my neck and shoulders, and our bodies meshed together so naturally that I couldn't help but believe we were meant to be like this with each other, like two pieces of a puzzle. My entire body felt limp, but it was on fire from the ecstasy of climax and exhilaration.

"How'd you like it?" Alice asked, peering over the side of the truck. She, like the rest of the group, was entirely unfazed by witnessing Edward and I naked in such an intimate embrace. Although I wasn't bothered by her seeing us, I wished I could have this moment alone with Edward, to bask in the afterglow of the most intense experience we'd ever shared.

"Go away," Edward said, before I could get a word out. I couldn't help the small grin that overtook me when he commanded that we be alone. We'd returned to our original location, and the rest of the group retreated to their own cars to leave. I sunk into Edward's embrace and breathed in the thick scent of our sex all around us.

That day we created the most intense thrill ride of our lives, and the best part was, we experienced it with each other. As fucked up as we all were, adrenaline was nothing without someone to share it with. I later learned that Emmett had reached 55mph during my ride with Edward. Since then, we've never gone less than full throttle.

* * *

**A/N:** This is very likely the most ludicrous story I've ever written, lol. I hope you enjoyed it! Check out the rest of the stories for the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge if you get a chance.

Here's the link:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2177051/Twific_Auto_Erotica_Challenge

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated.

Christie


End file.
